Overall Objective and Specific Aims: Tomorrow's generation of beginning researchers will need comprehensive approaches for integrating environmental health sciences (EHS) with basic, clinical, computational biology, and public health research. These investigators will engage in multidisciplinary research where they will need to translate how model systems can be used in the study of disease in humans. It has been our experience that junior faculty and those still in training usually have minimal research skills, often feel daunted by the research process and have no-to-minimal understanding about the role of EHS. Thus, it is imperative for these future investigators to develop their skills for forging new partnerships and integrating the role of environmental exposures in new health and disease paradigms. The goal is to increase their awareness of the revolutionary technologies of biomedical sciences, many available in the Center for Environmental Genetics (CEG), and how these can be translated from the basic lab science to human studies and ultimately practices and personalized medicine. Mentorship and career development brings fresh ideas and enthusiasm to the CEG as well, so the relationship becomes reciprocal. Thus, it is a priority of the CEG and the CDP to identify and develop the careers of promising early stage investigators. To accomplish this goal, the overall objective ofthe career development program (CDP) s to recruit, enrich, encourage and provide resources and mentoring activities to investigators at the graduate, postgraduate and early faculty levels with a particular emphasis on EHS. The CDP has forged new cross-disciplinary partnerships in areas applicable to EHS with basic, epidemiological, and/or clinical studies including studies in molecular genetics and epigenetics, molecular biology, clinical and environmental epidemiology and environmental toxicology.